


Field of Screams

by teej_318



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Adorable Georgie Denbrough, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Asshole clowns, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Georgie Denbrough Lives, Jump Scares, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Pennywise is a clown that appears in Richie's nightmares, The Losers visited a haunted field, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 19:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21258470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teej_318/pseuds/teej_318
Summary: The Losers Club plus Georgie visits a Field of Screams, where actors dressed up in Halloween costumes jump out and scare them, amongst other Halloween fun. In one area, Richie and Eddie come face-to-face with a clown that reminds Richie of a clown he has dreamed about often.





	Field of Screams

"God, it's freezing!" Richie complained loudly as he and the rest of The Losers stood in line to enter the field of screams that was put on in rural Derry.

"Well of course you are, dipshit, you don't have a proper jacket on!" Eddie retorted, rolling his eyes. Eddie had on a large jacket, snow hat and gloves, and looked rather comfortable. By contrast, Richie was just wearing a hoodie over his t-shirt, but he had at least had the foresight to also wear jeans.

Richie scoffed at Eddie's remark.

"I don't need to dress like it's fucking Christmas, Eds. Besides, I'll warm up once we actually get to move around the field."

"Seriously, though, Rich, you probably could have used a heavier jacket," Stan said, trying to sound reasonable. 

"Stan the man, I'll live," Richie replied, showing off his usual bravado. "Besides, it's not like the adrenaline won't be pumping through me once I see all the scary shit inside."

"Yeah, especially i-i-if you s-s-see a kluh-clown," Bill said, giving Richie a grin.

Richie's smile faltered. Eddie was sure he was the only one who noticed it, but Richie blinked and put on his usual face again.

"Well, as long as I'm with you Losers, I'll be fine!"

"Are you sure, Richie?" asked Georgie, who was as bundled up as Eddie was, which made him look cuter than normal in everyone's opinion. 

"Of course I will, Georgie," Richie said, throwing an arm around the younger Denbrough brother. "And don't worry, I'll protect you from anything that's in there."

Georgie smiled at Richie. Ben and Bev turned around and gestured for the rest of the group to follow them.

"Hey, if you guys are done yakking, you can walk in with us," Bev said with an air of mischief.

"Yeah, yeah," Richie replied, waving his hand dismissively at Bev, but grinning at her nonetheless. 

Bev smirked at Richie and turned around, handing her ticket to the worker collecting tickets and grabbed Ben's hand, pulling him into the entrance of the field. 

The rest of the group followed suit and they soon found themselves surrounded by near complete darkness. Before arriving at the field, they had agreed they would go into the field in pairs so none of them would get separated. Ben and Bev would go first, followed by Bill and Georgie, then Stan and Mike, with Richie and Eddie bringing up the rear. 

The Losers gathered with their partners and lined up behind one another.

"Everyone ready?" asked Mike, who was the tallest of the bunch and was squinting in front of him to try and see if he could see what would await them in the field.

"Ready!" the Losers all replied. 

"See you guys inside!" Ben called as he and Bev grabbed hands and walked into the field. 

One by one, the other duos entered the field behind Ben and Bev. Bill and Georgie were holding hands while Stan and Mike simply stood close to each other. When it was their turn, Richie turned to Eddie and held out his arm. Eddie frowned at him, though it was hard for Richie to see, given how dark it was.

"This way we don't get separated, Eds," Richie said.

"Don't call me that!" Eddie replied irritably before he reached over with his arm and linked it with Richie's. The two pulled themselves closer to each other.

"You know, Eds, you're pretty warm with this get up on. I'm kinda glad we partnered up," Richie said as they walked into the field.

"Yeah, me too," Eddie replied quietly, just loud enough for Richie to hear him.

As to be expected, the field of screams contained mostly jump scares. Several actors dressed in various costumes would jump out from behind the corn and scream out, causing most of the people inside the fields to scream out. Several times, Eddie jumped so much he nearly pulled himself off of Richie, but Richie kept Eddie's balance steady and they kept walking.

They were about halfway through the field and could see Stan and Mike ahead of them, running quickly to catch up with the others. Richie and Eddie took their time, though; neither one of them wanted to admit that they were enjoying the close contact between each other. The next part of the field had a small building that Richie and Eddie had to walk through to continue on. 

Once they were inside the small building, which seemed to be something of a shed, they paused for a moment, savoring being out of the breeze that was blowing outside. 

"This is pretty cool, Eds, what do you think?" Richie asked with his usual grin.

"Yeah, I'm glad we decided to do this," Eddie replied, smiling at Richie.

"And least we haven't seen any..."

But Richie was cut off when an actor dressed in a creepy clown costume burst out of the shadows, laughing maniacally. He had a large green wig on and his face was completely painted over with makeup. He appeared about three sizes too big to be allowed, especially when he lunged at Richie and Eddie.

"Oh, fuck!" Richie yelped, jumping backward to avoid being touched.

The clown actor laughed goofily and disappeared into the shadows again. Richie's chest was heaving with how hard he was breathing and he seemed unaware of anything else going on around him, even when Eddie linked arms with him again.

"Rich?" Eddie asked. "You ready to keep going?"

Richie ignored Eddie and simply stared at the space where the clown actor had disappeared, his breathing quickening. 

"'Chee?" Eddie said in the gentle voice he always used around Richie. Still, Richie didn't respond. "Oh shit! Richie! Richie!"

"Hey, are you guys coming?" Bev yelled from a distance. "Quit making out in there and let's keep going!"

"Richie...Richie, come on!"

Suddenly, Richie seemed to snap out of a trance and he looked over at Eddie. It was like Richie had only just realized that Eddie was safe in the room with him.

"Eds," Richie croaked as he lifted his hand and put it on Eddie's face, as if daring to believe that Eddie was there with him.

"Yeah, Richie, it's okay," Eddie said. "It was just a guy in a clown costume. It's okay. We can keep going."

Richie took several breaths to try and slow down both his breathing and his heart rate. After several moments, it appeared that Richie had calmed down and he nodded at Eddie.

"Okay, let's go catch up with everyone else," Eddie said, gripping onto one of Richie's hands and lacing their fingers together. Richie let out a breath when this happened, and Eddie noticed tension leaving Richie's shoulders. Eddie smiled to himself as he led Richie out of the small building and back into the cold night air. 

The rest of The Losers were about a hundred yards in front of the building and seemed to be waiting for Richie and Eddie. When they saw Richie, each of them seemed to realize something was wrong.

"Richie, are you okay?" Ben asked gently.

Richie nodded wordlessly at him.

"Are you sure?" Bev asked. "You don't look so good."

"I'm fine, guys."

"Seriously, Richie, we don't have to keep going," Mike said. "We can stop if you want."

"I said I'm fine, guys!" Richie yelled. 

Everyone gave Richie a startled look and he sighed to himself before he spoke again, this time in his normal voice.

"I'm sorry, guys. I just had a moment in there. But I'm okay, really. We can keep going. I don't want to ruin everyone's good time."

"Y-y-y-you're not ru-ru-ruining it, R-r-r-r-Richie," said Bill.

"Yeah, we totally get it if you wanna stop," added Stan.

"It's okay, Richie," said Georgie.

"No, really, guys, I'm okay now," Richie said as he gave everyone a smile. "We can keep going. I want to keep going. Really."

Finally, that seemed to convince the rest of The Losers. They all lined up in their duos again and started to walk toward the next part of the field. Once everyone else was out of earshot, Eddie turned to Richie.

"Are you sure?" he whispered.

"Yes," Richie replied, squeezing Eddie's hand. "As long as I'm with you, Eds, I'll be okay."

* * *

Later that night, the Losers gathered at the Denbrough house for movies and a sleepover. They had gone through the rest of the field of screams with no other incidents. They watched a handful of the Halloween movies, during which Richie was quieter than normal, but to his relief, nobody questioned him about it.

Once they were done watching  _ Halloween H20: 20 Years Later _ , they decided to call it a night. Everyone was spread out throughout the living room. Ben and Bev slept on the sofa, despite them protesting that the others should sleep on there. Bill had fallen asleep on the recliner with Georgie asleep in his lap. Mike and Stan were passed out at the foot of the sofa with a blanket tossed over them.

Meanwhile, Richie and Eddie had camped out separate from the rest of The Losers in their sleeping bags. They had fallen asleep rather quickly, snuggled up closely to each other.

Eddie woke with a start around 3 in the morning and noticed right away that Richie wasn't sleeping next to him. Frowning, Eddie stood up and stretched before tiptoeing through the living room to try and find Richie. Once on the edge of the living room, Eddie noticed a light was on in the kitchen, so he walked over there.

Richie was sitting with his head on the table and a glass of water in his hand. Richie's body was shaking slightly as if he were crying. The sight made Eddie's heart break as he walked into the kitchen and sat down next to Richie, who didn't seem to notice that Eddie was in the room with him.

"'Chee?" Eddie said gently once he was sitting comfortably.

Richie's head shot up quickly and he hurriedly tried to wipe away the tears.

"Oh. Hey, Eds," Richie said in a shaky voice. He cleared his throat and drank the rest of the water that was in the glass.

"You okay?" Eddie asked. "You don't look so good."

"Just peachy keen, Eddie Spaghetti," Richie replied, not using any of the voices he normally would when answering a question like that. 

Eddie frowned.

"'Chee, talk to me, please," Eddie begged. "I know it was really scary for you to see that clown like that. You can tell me anything, Richie. You know that."

Eddie reached across the table and grabbed onto one of Richie's hands. Richie squeezed it back tightly, looking a little relieved. Eddie gave Richie a warm smile and nodded, as if inviting Richie to start talking.

"Um...it was like that clown in my dreams," Richie said in a shaky voice. "I just kept picturing that fucker coming after us and I couldn't get that image out of my head. Shit, I haven't been able to since we saw that fucking clown tonight."

Richie let out a shuddering breath and Eddie stroked Richie's hand reassuringly.

"And I just kept thinking about the clown hurting you, like it does in my dreams And it scared the shit out of me. I don't know what I would do if you got hurt and I didn’t try to stop it. I couldn’t handle that, Eds.”

"Hey, hey," Eddie said gently as Richie started crying. "I'm okay, Richie, all right? I'm okay. You don't have to worry about me getting hurt. I'm always with you or the rest of The Losers and we always look out for each other. And you're always there to protect me, right?"

Richie sniffled several times.

"Right," he replied in a teary voice. 

"Then you don't have to worry," Eddie said, giving Richie a smile. "As long as you and the rest of The Losers are around, I'll be okay."

Richie nodded as Eddie scooted his chair closer and pulled Richie into a hug. Richie cried into Eddie's shoulder, and Eddie started to cry, too. They held each other for several minutes as they both let out their emotions. Finally, they calmed down and broke the hug.

"I love you so much, Eddie," Richie said quietly.

"I love you, too, Richie," Eddie replied.

"Not in the same way, though," Richie replied just loudly enough for Eddie to hear him.

"Oh yeah?" Eddie said, lifting Richie's chin as he leaned forward. Before Richie could react and before Eddie could stop himself, Eddie pressed their lips together. 

Both of them felt like the world had exploded in happiness around them. They were both warming up and could feel each other's emotions coursing through the kiss. Above all, they could feel love. 

When they broke apart, Richie was smiling.

"Oh thank god," Richie said. "You feel the same way."

"You're damn right I do, Richie. Now let's get back to bed."

Richie nodded as Eddie stood up and pulled Richie with him. Eddie led Richie out of the kitchen, shutting off the light as they did, before they quietly waded through the living room and back to their sleeping bags. The two boys curled up into their sleeping bags and grabbed hands again once they were situated, both of them smiling at each other.

"Goodnight, Richie," Eddie said.

Richie leaned over and gave Eddie a kiss on the forehead as Eddie closed his eyes.

"Goodnight, Eddie."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween, my fellow Reddie shippers! I figured this fic was a great way to close out October and get me in the writing spirit for NaNoWriMo 2019!
> 
> In this story, I imagine Pennywise as being a clown who routinely shows up in Richie's nightmares, not something that actually exists. My children deserve rest from that clown, so I gave it to them.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this little one-shot!
> 
> Come yell at/follow me on Tumblr: [@wackywriterwhowriteswhenever](http://wackywriterwhowriteswhenever.tumblr.com)
> 
> You can also follow me [on Twitter](http://twitter.com/_tj_rigg) but just know that I'm super political on there, so don't follow me if you don't like politics.


End file.
